


Mortal Kombat 11 Ending Re-writes

by LuckyLuxa



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLuxa/pseuds/LuckyLuxa
Summary: Some new endings I made for the cast.
Kudos: 9





	Mortal Kombat 11 Ending Re-writes

Baraka  
"After I joined Kitana Kahn I realized how bad Shao Kahn had made the Tarkatan image. He had turned us into murderous psychopaths so that people would fear us. But when I saw that Kitana Kahn had killed Shao Kahn I got a glimmer of hope. Maybe we can help the image of the Tarkatans become one of not fear. Killing Kronika and getting her hourglass is the best way to fix this. I'll reshape time so that Tarkatans and Shaolin Monks are allies and not enemies. With that the Shaolin can help train us Tarkatans to become more respected race. And if Shao Kahn comes over, let's just say that me and Kung Lao have thing under control."

Kitana  
"Killing Shao Kahn is the best thing I ever could have done. He created a monster inspired by my looks and he lead my mother to suicide so of course I had to kill him. His friend Kollector tried to offer himself but I didn't want anything to with him, so I gave him to Jade so she can figure out what to do with him. The one thing I want back is my mom. She should know that her daughter killed the person who lead her to suicide. With the hourglass I tried to have it so Shao Kahn dies at his raid of the Edenian temple but it never worked out. He outsmarted every soldier I put on him, maybe I just was really lucky there. But I wasn't ready to give up. I used the hourglass to guide mother to become a stronger fighter so that Shao Kahn couldn't conquer her realm. Now she is living a happy life with my father King Jerrod, things couldn't be better."

Kano  
"Kronika had made the mistake by trusting me. Sure I get the job done, but only when I get paid, and what I was getting paid wasn't worth it. Sure, the Black Dragon has all we need. Having money, guns, knives and top tier goons is a good thing, but if we needed to spread the Black Dragon, we would need the hourglass for ourselves. Kronika didn't stand a chance, getting burnt by my Cyber Eye is something I should've done on Sonya. Now that I have the hourglass, I can change whatever I want to. I had to think about what I wanted but I couldn't think about anything. But then it hit me. I've always tried to spread the Black Dragon, we couldn't spread it by just killing of Special Forces soldiers. I needed someone to continue the legacy. My son needs to learn to become a Black Dragon. I know that he wants to have fun with his friends, but he needs to learn about family business. I've tried breaking him so he could join me, but it never worked. But with the hourglass, I can see how he can join the Black Dragon. Now, he continues the legacy of the Black Dragon. His first kill was Jarek, I'm so proud of my son"


End file.
